


Remember Me

by TailSlateDontCut



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailSlateDontCut/pseuds/TailSlateDontCut
Summary: Jim负责的FCP-1701能够令人忘记他/她的存在，他/她的一切特征，以及他/她存在过的一切证据。直到有一天，Jim发现自己可以记住他了。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文关于“收容未知之物”的设定及大概世界观来自SCP基金会，但因为我魔改得比较厉害，众多硬核SCP中会谈到的博士们的故事、SCP-638及其他SCP之类的梗我又全没提及，所以不使用SCP相关称呼。为了致敬我职业生涯中用过的第一款剪辑软件Final Cut Pro 7，魔改为FCP基金会及FCP-xxxx之类。特此说明。

1.

“谁是FCP-1701？！”

四级研究员Jim惊愕地回头，嘴里的口香糖差点掉到地上。他紧嚼了两下，一脸迷惑：“什么1701？我研究过1701？那是个什么东西？”

Spock的铁板脸仍然让人恨得牙痒痒：“我的职责不允许我了解有关FCP-1701的相关资料。我只负责监督研究员是否每周按时前往FCP-1071所在空间进行调查。”他从文件夹里抽出一张考勤表，“而你，研究员James T Kirk，在开始接管FCP-1701的三个月内，已经缺勤三次了。我有权向Scott博士报告你的行为，并建议他考虑下调你的安全级别——”

“我根本就不知道我要去研究那1……1什么……”Jim调出自己的日程表，目瞪口呆地看着自己刚刚在楼顶花园悠闲度过的两小时上赫然写着“FCP-1701交谈”这一事项。他张着嘴看向Spock和早就在休闲厅看戏的McCoy，对面两人却只是出奇默契地点了点头；Jim反复开了几次日程软件，结果却不容更改。“我……Bones你是了解我的，我就算忘了昨天跟我抛媚眼的姑娘也不会忘了研究的事——”

“可是事实上是，你已经忘了他不止一次了。”基金会注册医师Leonard McCoy挑眉叹了口气，一伸手把老朋友Jim拽向自己的办公室——“好了敬爱的Spock先生，这家伙的事我来处理，包他下个月都老老实实的不给你添麻烦”——全然不顾Jim徒劳的扑腾和Spock沉默却写满了“你上次也是这么说的”的眼神。

而Scott博士的一条信息，在Jim满脑袋的困惑愤怒惊慌失措和“Bones你别拽我领子了我自己能走换个地儿也行啊咳咳咳咳我快被你勒死了”之上又加上了最后一根稻草，直接逼出了Jim的尖叫：

“记得来拿26号束缚衣又是什么意思啊！我这去研究的究竟是个什么鬼东西！！！”

办公室门砰一声关上，狭小逼仄的诊疗间里只剩下紫外线灯嗡嗡的运转声，半天没人说话。Jim被McCoy似探究又似趣味的眼神看得直发毛，狠狠抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩问：

“看我干嘛？”

“确切地说，不是看你，是看我下个月的酒钱。”McCoy耸肩挑眉，“你上次跟我赌咒发誓再忘就请我一个月喝酒——” “1701他只是会让人忘了自己的特征又不是全盘失忆Bones你差不多一点我什么时候跟你赌过一个月酒钱了！”

McCoy简短地点头：“看来你已经想起来了。我的任务完成了，滚滚滚干你的活儿去——”“——我没想起来！这都什么跟什么啊我这刚看到这家伙文档的第三行……”他一目十行地扫过项目文档，“他的手碰过的东西都会消失？他怎么吃饭？……这是什么人才能捕获这种家伙啊？”Jim抱怨着——他只会在McCoy面前这样抱怨，“每次都塞给我这种乱七八糟的FCP，什么让人想按下去的按钮、一闭眼就掐死你的石雕，现在直接丢给我一个这种完全该评上K级的所谓Eculid，基金会当我是什么？”

McCoy少见地没有附和Jim的抱怨，而是严肃地看向他：“我不管这个FCP究竟是个什么该死的鬼东西，我只知道在你之前的四任研究员都被彻底记录删除，再之前的两任不知道用了什么鬼方法保证了没有一次缺勤，所以，你最好干脆把FCP-1701这几个字纹到你的肚皮上——我只知道你再多缺勤几次，他们搞不好真会他妈的下调你的安保级别。”

“闹呢吧！下调我的安保级别？他们拖欠我奖金的账我还没算！”“如果你总是无故缺勤，他们当然可以怀疑你的忠诚度。”McCoy把手一摊，眼里却仍然是真实的担忧，“别这么看我，我也觉得荒唐。可是你研究的是一个人形FCP，只要他们怀疑你对那家伙产生感情，记忆清除是最基本的，然后调离岗位、降成D级、甚至直接处理掉都有可能……我们伟大的基金会相信控制住那些FCP是全世界的头等大事，所有阻碍头等大事的都该被清理掉，不管你是O5博士还是四级研究员。你最好给我小心点，我不想哪天按着你的脑袋把你丢进记忆清除所。”

Jim忍不住打了一个冷战。他当然知道McCoy这次并不是过度焦虑的危言耸听，记忆清除每天都在发生，总会有人忘记他的同事朋友甚至爱人，而所谓的D级也早已经不止是死刑罪犯。随着越来越多的吊诡的实验方案，D级消耗的速度已经供不应求，经常有房间里牵出或者抬出一群只想让人数据删除掉的东西——基金会已经和他刚刚加入时不一样了，而Jim拿不准该不该去适应它。

Jim看着McCoy，眼神里大概有那么点可怜巴巴的东西，弄得基金会注册医师也实在没了办法：“当我没说。我不是总爱吓唬你吗？别理我，去干你的活去吧。那家伙又不会把你吃了——大不了我明天给你上个闹钟打个电话提醒你还有这么一个FCP等着你去照顾？”

Jim忍不住又是一个冷战。当一个McCoy这型的医生居然开始安慰你的时候，大半不是什么好事。他不想去想一向消息灵通的McCoy究竟听说了什么，只知道自己已经毫无知觉地在生死线上左右横跳；他索性抓起医生桌上的马克笔在胳膊上写了个粗壮的“FCP-1701”，一边问道：“这洗澡不会掉吧——等等，Bones你怎么会记得这么清楚？你不会被他影响吗？”

他猛地回过头，仿佛抓住了唯一的希望。

“Scotty他们总是会犯傻，还要专门请一个人来监督你们这些研究员。”McCoy骄傲地笑笑，“我压根不记得什么FCP-1701。我只需要知道你会一直忘掉一个需要你研究的倒霉家伙。事实证明，记住你比记住那什么17什么要容易得多。”

Jim抱着领来的束缚衣急匆匆地往FCP-1701的房间赶，晃过无数间一模一样灰灰白白的关着各式各样怪物的盒子，晃过穿着白大褂的研究员，晃过穿着浅蓝色连体服放风的FCP-1812，正在闪烁的红色警示灯、深灰色垃圾桶、浅灰色托盘车和扎眼的橘红色的D级，FCP基金会的阶级严整在此可见一斑。Jim忍不住看着几个刚刚走进隔间的D级，不想去想他们之后出来的时候会是什么样子——他从一面漆黑如镜的玻璃前路过，瞧见自己深灰色的倒影：穿上那身像橙子一样扎眼的颜色在他身上几乎不可想象。

骗人的吧。他这么想着。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Jim见过太多人形FCP的房间，但在他走进FCP-1701的房间时，仍然忍不住眯了眯眼。

太白了。整个房间所有的家具都是灰白色的，在死白而一视同仁的日光灯管下显得逼人又冷酷，一尘不染却也没有一丝人气，除了几件生活必需的家具外完全没有摆件、读物和其他用品，只显得那个嵌在墙上的播放着黑白默片的电视愈加突兀而诡异。电视对面放着一张FCP标准的可支起病床，同样白得晃眼。

而病床上束缚着一个人。他的手腕脚腕都被医疗弹力束缚带固定在床的四角，而他仿佛对这样的处境早已习惯；他只是凝视着电视，让画面在他的脸上投下变幻的光影，仿佛对刚刚开门进来的Jim恍然不觉。

“呃……嗨。”Jim局促地站在门口打了声招呼，拿不准该不该朝着那个人走近——在McCoy处读到的资料在他的脑海里已经不剩多少，他拼命地回忆着这个家伙到底有没有攻击性。

大概，没有，吧？

他又往前走了两步：“我是你的研究员，James T. Kirk。你可以叫我Jim。”

他看清了一点：那是一个黑发的东亚血统的男人，看起来和他差不多年龄，不知道是不是因为电视的原因，眉眼看起来和他的脸色一样寒冷。男人只是淡淡地瞟了他一眼，并不说话。

“很抱歉我来迟了……咳，我发誓我不是故意忘了你的，我采取了一些……嗯……预防措施，”他局促地低头看了一眼所谓的“预防措施”——自己手臂上的马克笔标记，“不管怎么说，希望我们之后可以合作顺利。”

对面没有回答，盯着屏幕的眼神硬是让Jim看出了几分寂寞。他像是被锁在这里很久了，久到已经失去了好奇、欲望、悲喜和希冀，像是因为失望而对自己发誓再不怀抱任何希望。他的眼睫缓缓低垂下来不再看屏幕，轻笑了一声，脸上却全无笑意。

Jim只好抱着束缚衣往前蹭，语调变得更加柔和：“我给你带来了束缚衣，但愿这次可以试验成功——这样你的腿就可以活动了，不用总是这样很辛苦。虽然——”

虽然只是从一个牢笼换成另一个牢笼。Jim不知道自己为什么会突然这样想，不对人形FCP付出感情已经是基金会重复太多次的守则；可是看着这个人清癯的侧脸，那句例行公事的话对他来说突然说得如此艰难。

“——辛苦你多配合。”

就在他再次向前一步的时候，那个男人开口了，声音很紧绷而不松懈，像吉他上最紧的那根钢弦：“往右一步。”

这声音真好听——这样想着的同时Jim已经果断地一脚踩了下去，来时太过着急而随便换上的无纺布拖鞋发出轻轻的“呲”的一声，却全无踩上什么了的触感；对面的男人发出一声无语的叹息，顿了顿才开口：“向前走三步，向右跨两步。你前面有个矮桌。”

Jim依言照做，在一个空荡荡的房间里硬是走出了黑屋探险的味道。他想起档案里说这个隔间里其实放满了只有这个FCP才能感觉到的家具和什物，感觉就像在一个布满了记忆的幽灵的房间里巡游；他不知道自己绕过的书架上放着什么书，看不见写字台前放着什么样的摆件，摸不到椅子上坐垫的柔软触感。当他七扭八歪地走到那个FCP面前的时候，竟然有种探险成功的成就感。亚裔男人的脸终于清晰地展现在他面前，看不出年龄的面容上能看出眉目间曾经锋利如霜的影子；这张脸很憔悴，眼神里没有半点光彩，仿佛对一切都默认接受。

Jim很想知道在一切发生之前，这张脸曾经是什么样子。

FCP脸上却没被他传染半点欣喜，只是抬眼看了一眼Jim手上抱着的束缚衣：“第26套？”

Jim恍然回神地点点头，这才想起查看束缚衣上系的一个标签：

FCP-1701-CL26使用指南： 

a)试验时严禁FCP-1701手部碰触此标签 

b)手执标签，用束缚衣的袖口碰触FCP-1701手指（过程中不可解开束缚） 

c1)如束缚衣没有在视野中消失，向高级人员报告后可协助将束缚衣穿在FCP-1701身上，停留5分钟，上报结果 

c2)如束缚衣消失，手执标签，将标签放入编号为FCP-1701-CL26-F生物袋，提交至Site 17-1701-1封存，填写报告

Jim试着拿起束缚衣的一角，朝着男人被固定在床角的左手伸过去；纵使他在档案中看过这个FCP的描述，他还是感觉到一股世界观错乱的震惊。

那件衣服就在他的眼前消失了。看不见摸不到，没有重量没有触感，只有束缚衣上标签上系着的绳子还像是被什么东西坠着而紧绷下垂一样；男人像看白痴一样看着试图把标签下面坠着的束缚衣蒙在脸上的Jim，话音里甚至有种报复般的快感：

“实验失败，记得回去跟Scott博士说，也别准备第27套了，不如忘了我大家都清净。”

Jim下意识地反驳：“不可能！你是我的任务，我还非得把这件衣服研究出来不可，要不然天天锁在床上算怎么回事？……我绝对不会忘了你的。”

“这话你说过几百遍了。”那个人把头转回屏幕，似乎完全不想听到Jim的回话，只是朝着正在放着的电影出神。

好像不断忘掉他的就是自己。Jim不禁有点泄气，只好一边收拾东西一边问道：“最后一个问题——你能不能再告诉我一遍，你到底叫什么？”

男人仍然盯着屏幕，这让那个明显不属于英语语系的名字听来更像是一句咒语：“我是Hikaru Sulu。” 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“Marcus总管，我再次向你提出申请，把James Kirk从FCP-1701项目里调走。”

“McCoy医生，我也再次对你驳回申请，James Kirk是否从项目里调走，与你无关。”

“现在我就成了’McCoy医生’了？！”McCoy两手撑在Marcus办公桌前整个人都压了过去，“你别他妈的跟我装蒜，1701项目已经把多少个研究员拉下水了？你就非要研究清楚它不行吗？！”

Marcus挑着眉看怒不可遏的McCoy：“Kirk研究员是我们基地最好的研究员。他刚刚主导研究了第四个有效遏制项目异常的收容措施，所以——”“他不是Pavel Chekov！他会死在1701手上！我要跟你证明几遍他根本记不住才行？！你是不是要等他穿上橙色衣服才满意？！”

“你对他这么没信心？”

“这不是信心不信心的问题！”McCoy咻咻地喘着气，“Jim是我唯一的朋友。我不能眼睁睁看着他这样下去——我，不能。”

Marcus安静到近乎悲悯地看着McCoy，看了很久。他是那种经历过了太多事的人，McCoy想，久到不会在乎一个研究员的死活，久到和他当年一起奋斗过的人都从他的记忆里抹去成了尘灰，而他现在的一切都仿佛只是为了发现更多FCP异常的奥秘。

可是，McCoy想，那真不是最重要的。

Marcus终于看够了因愤怒而显得有些软弱的McCoy，开口道：“这样。我们不能左右研究员本人的意愿，我不能，你也不能——所以只要James Kirk自己愿意把转岗申请交到我面前，我就一定批准。”

他顿了顿，看着McCoy更沉的脸色，换上了一副遗憾的表情：“……我只能做到这里了。”

McCoy缓缓地直起身来，看着Marcus的眼神充满了失望：“如果不是你给Pavel当年划出了那块地，我现在就会叫你混蛋。”

Marcus耸了耸肩，看着他走向自己办公室的门。

“McCoy博士。”Marcus在他身后说，“下次不要用FCP的名字来称呼他们。他曾经是，也一直会是——FCP-311-7。希望你可以记住。”

McCoy狠狠地摔上了他办公室的门。

“我记住了！我记住了他是个男的！一个黑头发的男的！亚洲人！！他叫Hikaru Sulu！”

McCoy抬头睨了一眼跑得直喘大气的Jim，“什么玩意儿？”

“Hikaru Sulu！”Jim兴奋得眼睛都在发光，“他是一个男的，黑色头发黑色眼睛的男人！”

“谁？”

“……FCP-1701！你别管，你就跟我复述我刚才说了什么，我马上就会忘，我得记下来……”

McCoy翻了个白眼，但还是认命地重复：“他是一个黑色头发黑色眼睛的亚洲男人。”

“黑色头发……”Jim咬着笔盖在手背上写，“黑色……眼睛……的……”他茫然地直起身子看着McCoy，“什么东西？”

“亚裔男人。”

“……谁是亚裔男人？”

“……FCP-1701！你负责研究的那个人形FCP！”McCoy彻底服了。

“你是说Hikaru Sulu？”Jim眨着眼睛的样子无辜得可称犯罪，“那是谁?”

“……别管了。”McCoy翻了个白眼，转脸又问：“你脚怎么了？”

Jim低头一看，这才发现自己穿的一次性拖鞋不知被什么扎破了，碎片一路扎到脚心里，流了星星点点的血印子，却到现在才觉出疼来。他回过头，自己一路跑来的路上都星般散落着并不算显眼的血色，一只保洁机器人正追着他一路哼哧哼哧地擦过来，在两人面前刹了车，跟他们大眼瞪小眼。

Jim沉默了一下，挠了挠头：“我也不知道。得打破伤风针吧？”

“嗯哼。”McCoy搬过他的脚来，熟极而流地从脚心的伤口里挑出一块玻璃碎，光滑透明的弧形表面上带着血，看上去像是个什么圆球状的东西砸碎了的样子。“怎么踩上的？”

Jim耸了耸肩：“忘了。”

McCoy抬头瞪了他一眼，埋头给他上药包扎，“你得写篇报告，那片玻璃最好也收起来。谁知道是不是他又变异出了什么新性状——”

“他不会的，他很安全。”Jim下意识地回了一声，随后自己都把自己吓了一跳。McCoy却只是无所谓地耸耸肩，把Jim的脚放在地上：“伤口三天不要碰水，明天过来换药，后天补第二针破伤风——”他说着一针扎进了Jim的胳膊引来一声狼嚎，“闭嘴，还有你最近汉堡吃得太多了。”

“——什么？汉堡明明是健康食品，Spock也天天都吃——”“他吃的是全素加粗粮，你吃的是牛肉加双份奶酪。”McCoy掸了他一眼，“我刚刚给你设好了一周菜谱，和你的炸鸡薯条说再见吧。”“你这是越级管理！”“不用谢。”


	4. Chapter 4

Jim干掉自己清汤寡水的加班餐之后，又花了半天填写FCP-1701的档案才得以从Site 17基地脱身出来，脑子里塞满了似是而非的混沌记忆，却被约克城的夜晚猛地带回了人间。

这是他一天中最喜欢的时刻。深夜的城市带着忙碌了整日未及散去的烟火气息和海边海水的潮气朝着Jim扑面而来，路边还未收摊的小贩正在煎最后一批热狗，晚归的白领拎着皮包也拎着高跟鞋躲开刚下完雨的水坑，灯红酒绿的霓虹里远远地传来游戏厅的音乐，一时间什么都暖融融地炖在一锅名为夜晚的汤里。

像是永远灰白橙的视野里，突然挤进了原本就属于这世间的千万种颜色，灯红酒绿，红尘万丈。

Jim揩了揩手指上的油脂从汉堡店出门右拐，在小巷子里拐了七八个弯，直到路边一处向着地下室延伸的可疑楼梯，电子鼓点声透过闪着霓虹灯的窗口氤氲到街边。他兑了二十来个游戏币，一边咬着冰可乐滥粉色的塑料吸管，一边把三个游戏币挤进了跳舞机的投币口。

即使是在这个老旧的游戏厅，这几台跳舞机也已经是最最老旧的那一批，被塞在无人问津的角落里。Jim总爱下班了没事来跳上几曲，算是应付McCoy给他每天的健身指标；另一方面，几乎定格在二十年前的电子舞曲风曲库让他觉得熟悉而又熨帖，低劣的合成器质感像是能把人带回那个傻了吧唧的年代，无端地叫人放松。

唯一令人在意的是排行榜上他怎么也超越不了的“BlackPearl”。

他输入玩家名，抬脚便要踩上开始游戏的巨大按钮——就在这时，另一只手塞了两个游戏币进去，游戏界面顿时跳成了双人模式。

“下次我开局，怎么样，要不要比一场？”

Jim看着右边穿着荧光绿色塑料雨衣的高马尾女人，愣愣地点了头。

惨败，惨败，一场接一场的惨败。Jim搞不明白自己的脚底下怎么就像是拌了蒜一样地总在紧要关头纠结在一起，Butterfly里的那段长连击断了一下就再也找不回正确的节奏；另一边绿雨衣的姑娘脚步轻盈又利落，机械的欢呼叫好声不断地在新连击时响起来，背景画面里面已经满是挥舞着花束的小人儿，她倒像是不为所动一样眼里只有不断翻飞的上下左右键，上半身没有一丝多余的动作，只有双脚稳稳地踏在节奏点上。到了最后一段，Jim干脆放弃，双手一撑就坐在了跳舞毯后面的把杆上——倒不是赌气，只是停了自己的脚步反而让他能专注地欣赏对面的舞姿。

游戏结束，结局已经不用看。Jim耸了耸肩，嘬着只剩个底的冰可乐，看着她有些气恼地戳着屏幕：“这不是已经很不错了么？”

“我以为这次能刷新纪录的。可惜越想着这次或许能行心里就越乱，中间掉了一个连击就要重新算，真是亏大了。”她修长的手指快得像飞，节奏倒像是跳舞时的样子；Jim伸头一瞧，正看到她在排行版玩家名栏里敲下了“BlackPearl”几个字。

“你就是——你就是BlackPearl！”

“啊，对，我就是BlackPearl。霸榜多日，真是抱歉。”她悠然地转过身来，高马尾在身后甩出一道弧线。她伸出手与Jim的相握，亮粉色的上挑眼线和湖蓝色的眼影跳跃又和谐地撞进Jim的眼底，“叫我Uhura。”

“——可惜我怎么都没把她约出来，难道我的魅力出了什么问题——”“——你的魅力没有任何问题，星光灿烂Jim T. Kirk研究员。”

Site 17，Scott博士领导的第三研究小组每周例会正在举行。坐在首位的Scott博士头疼地挠了挠脑袋，仍然不忘鼓励一句之前做汇报的组员：“干得不错，Yeoman。Jim，如果你能为我们讲一下那个……嗯……你研究的那个FCP——”

Jim连忙看了看胳臂上还没褪色的马克笔印子，联网进了FCP档案库：“FCP-1701，Scotty。我来看看……别笑！”他恼怒地横了一眼正在吃吃笑着的其他研究员，“这个FCP的特性就是’强制模因消除’，我习惯于直接叫它’忘记’……啊，找到了。

“根据上次记录，1701表现为一平均体型的亚裔男性，自称名为Hikaru Sulu。这个名字我查过，没有任何信息留存；更多信息有待下次记录。至于实验结果，”他提起一个标签扔到桌上，声音却像是扔了一包衣服，“第26套束缚衣再次失败。”

Scott博士失望但绝不意外地叹了口气。

“不过……”他露齿一笑，标准美国青年人的十二颗洁白牙齿在明亮的白炽灯下闪闪发光，“并不是完全失败。

“根据上次提出的思路，我在这批束缚衣里都混纺进去了尽量多的材质进去，而这件我混进了一些布料的碎片，于是，”

他再次提起那坠着隐形衣物的标签，右手指着中间一丝细不可察的，柔软盘曲着的浅蓝色细线：

“有一根没有因为1701的碰触而被’忘记’。我追溯到，这一根细线，来自仓库中一件存档的人形FCP的制服。”

Scott博士皱了皱眉，Jim连忙辩解：“可是Scotty，你说过我用什么都行——”“我是这么说过。不管怎么说……你继续。”

“而这位已经无效化了的人形FCP的编号，是FCP-311-7。”他大功告成般一推桌子，任自己的办公椅向后倒滑出去转了个圈，“Scotty，我申请直接使用FCP-311-7的制服制作第27套束缚衣。”

“……”Scott博士拧着眉头，拄着下巴的姿势从Jim的角度看过去倒像是要把自己的拳头吃掉。他反常地沉默了良久，久到Jim以为他要等到Scott稀疏的头顶上的毛发全都掉光才能听得到一个答案；但他终于还是开口了。

“……可以。但你不能向1701透露布料的来源。”

Jim耸耸肩，表示同意：“那制服来源——”“我去给你协调，你要几件？”

“五件。”“总共库存就只有五件！”“那三件——”“只能给你一件。”

“好吧好吧，两件，两件总行了吧？Scotty，万一试制成功了……你得让1701有身儿换洗的吧？”

同组的其他人低声笑了起来。

Scott博士已经恨不得他赶快滚，滚得越远越好：“两件就两件，我明天调给你……你可以走了！”

Jim一脸无辜地摊了摊手，从会议室晃了出去。

工作嘛，就是要给自己找点乐子。


	5. Chapter 5

又是普通的一天。对于Spock来说，每天都是普通的一天。

他穿好昨夜蒸汽烫好的衬衫长裤，刷卡进入Site-17，换上柜子右侧挂好的洁白大褂，然后调取自己今天要研究的资料；一边看着资料一边在员工休息室的咖啡机前填一勺咖啡粉，在闪着银光的咖啡机上卡住，按动按钮，看着滚烫的深棕色液体在杯底凝聚成一小杯意式浓缩。在液体冷却到60℃时加入半杯脱脂奶，然后再做一小杯意式浓缩，倒进去。

双倍的咖啡因是他一整天的能量来源，这能让他比其他人的效率高出128%——他自己算过的。

他拿起手边的PADD，接着刚才的内容看下去：

“……FCP-106至今没有表现出能够突破梅森旋转算法生成的随机支撑阵列的趋势，但我仍然认为所有支撑架都用此算法生成对于FCP-106来说仍然是一种规律。一旦FCP-106可以突破其中一层，那么之后39层对他来说同样将势如破竹。下文将讨论一种新的随机数生成算法，使用真实物理世界中的随机性设置种子，可以有效抑制……”

“P.C.研究员的那篇论文？”

Spock回过头，毫不意外地看着Jim拍在他肩膀上的那只大大咧咧的手：“没错。……顺便请你把手拿开，我不喜欢与人进行无谓的身体接触。”

这句话显然没有对Jim金刚石般的尊严造成任何磨损。那只手同样大大咧咧地拿开挥了挥——Spock注意到手背上写着“9：30带着束缚衣去找1701”——然后开了一瓶经典款可乐（甚至不是健怡或者零度），继续指指Spock手里PADD上的内容：“非常具有前瞻性。在他写就这篇论文的七年内106都像个养老院里的乖宝宝一样安分守己，直到第八年接连突破了五层梅森算法的牢笼——”

“——而被困在了在按照P.C.思路布置的第六层房间里。”Spock接口，“这是我目前的研究课题，谢谢你的科普。”

Jim似乎理所应当地缺失对自己的讽刺的理解力，或许这就是命运为他在诸多研究项目上天赋创意的补偿。Spock微不可察地叹了口气，问道：“你对FCP-106也有涉猎？”

“之前要搞定FCP-173嘛，各种收容思路都得看看。”Jim耸耸肩，又往嘴里塞了一片多力多滋——Spock确定那绝对不在McCoy给他开的健康食品清单里，包括那瓶可乐也是。他含混地说：“总之，P.C.调查员帮了我不少忙。我也不知道是不是同一个P.C.，或许一个是Paul Carpenter而另一个是Peggy Campbell。”

“或许是同一个。”那杯咖啡已经有些凉了。Spock把它放在一边，走到落地窗前向下望了望——那里正是Site 17的天井，整栋水泥色的无聊建筑里唯一见得到泥土的地方，因而花木繁盛，绿草如茵。Jim已然会意：“——等等，不会吧？”

Spock不知道自己为什么会在日程表上雷打不动的冥想时段被Jim拽到天井里来。这里确实是Site-17里一个难得的所在，像是疯狂兔子洞里的一处宁静；给植物浇水的喷灌器一圈圈地滋滋嗡鸣着喷出氤氲的水汽，翠绿的阔叶植物上溅了些水，缓缓滴在一块颇神似星光大道的水泥砖上。

“P.C.”Jim瞪着那块水泥砖，以及它周围的另外几块类似的东西——上面刻着同样的字体，只是缩写不同：A.Y.，L.N.，D.K.，J.D.……

“这里是Site-17的纪念角。”Spock点点头，“只有做出极大贡献的已故研究员才会被记在这里，但没有全名。扫描这个二维码还可以索引到这个研究员参与的所有项目及相关记录——当然，是在保密级别允许的情况下。”

Jim盯着自己的PADD。这个P.C.研究员大概确实参与了不少项目，但出乎Jim意料的是，每一条都遮满了黑框，这只能说明一个信息：这些信息对他来说，仍然是高度机密。

他又扫了扫其他人的二维码，每个人至少在职业初期总接触过那么几个保密级别极低的项目，J.D.更加参与了一个范例级别的FCP的收容控制，至今他的处理还在被当做新人入会的教科书，Jim还能背出几个关键步骤。但P.C.没有，一个都没有。

“他一上来就在跟高度机密项目？”Jim有些惊讶地问道，却只收到Spock一个同样茫然的摇头：“他——或她——像是横空出世的一样，我找不到这个人的任何资料。但他的名字留在这里，或许那下面还有他的遗体。”

一想到自己刚才正在聊着的、给予他诸多启发的人或许已经不在这个世界，Jim忍不住打了个冷战。两人静默地站了一会儿，算是对逝者的尊敬；但可能是心理原因，Jim越来越觉得这神秘感让他有些发毛。就在这时，Spock的一句话算是把他救了出来：

“你不是9:30要去给1701取束缚衣？”

“……”Jim猛醒了一下，这才举起手来看着笔迹和时间发出尖叫：“老天爷我又要迟到了，多谢你Spock我们下回再聊——”

Spock看着Jim绝尘而去的背影摇了摇头，转回身来继续凝视着那块镌着P.C.的石板。他用自己的PADD扫了一下，又按了几个按钮。

他皱起了眉头：“十分有趣。”

FCP基金会内的效率一向很高。不出三天，按照Jim要求制作的第27套束缚衣已经做完，叠好传送到了FCP-1701对应着的储物柜里。Jim逐渐发现电子产品在提示记忆这方面压根帮不上忙，于是专门去库房申请了久已没人再用的笔记本，转而相信好记性不如烂笔头；他翻开笔记本照着输入密码，只觉得那套束缚衣看起来令人惊讶的熟悉。

那根本就是FCP-311-7之前穿过的统一人形FCP制服，浅蓝色的布料被水洗得泛白，小腿处还有一些年代久远而没洗干净的淡棕色的血痕，以及几个新缝补好的孔洞，看上去缝补用线也是从衣服上抽出来的。唯一的不同是制服被缝制成了束缚衣的款式，前开的衣襟改成了后开，两个袖子也被交叉缝在了腰上，袖扣缝死，外面又包了一层加厚——显然是特别防止1701的手碰到不该碰的地方，再让什么不该消失的东西在人们的意识中消失。

这是一件合格的束缚衣。

Jim胳膊上搭着衣服来到1701的隔间门前，已经有安保人员看管着两个身着艳橙色衣服的D级人员在外面等候。这两个D级显然是从死囚营里调出来的，眼神与其他人明显不同，带着惊弓之鸟被日日磋磨后的漠然神色，像是两颗蒙尘的玻璃球一样毫无光彩。

Jim不期然地想起了隔间里的那个人，同样是对人世间不抱希望的冷淡表情，但那个人——Jim总觉得他是一柄石鞘中的寒剑，蕴着锋利的光。

他顶着安保人员奇怪的眼光，安抚地对那两个D级说：“别害怕，只是做个布料的实验。进去之后跟着我走，我打头。”

Jim已经记不清隔间里的布置，只是简单地听从FCP-1701的指示，绕过那些他看不见的绊脚家具。那些家具位置的摆放根本不合理，倒像是被什么人随手扔在四处的；但无论如何，Jim怀疑从他上次来到现在，FCP-1701怕是连根指头都没有动过。他保持着和上次完全一样的姿势被固定在标准单人病床上，双手手腕上贴合着柔软却绝不脆弱的白色皮革固定在床角，而他似乎也完全没有要挑战这两块皮革的欲望——仿佛那双手不是他的。这一次，Jim注意到他的黑色短发稍微有些长了，鬓角上方硬而直的黑发微微弯曲地搭在他的耳朵上，留下淡淡的影子；而他恍然不觉地由着时光飞逝，眼睛只盯着他面前闪动的黑白色屏幕。

似乎是同一部电影。

“多谢你带我进来……以防我还没有自我介绍过，我是你的研究员James T. Kirk，你可以叫我Jim。”他点了点头，“今天的实验是……嗯……”他翻开笔记本，“……啊，第27套束缚衣。希望这次能成功，我得说，你这姿势看起来挺累的。——你能再告诉我一次你的名字吗？”

那个金石相击的声音又一次响了起来：“……Hikaru Sulu.” “能麻烦拼一下吗？”

“可以。……H-I-K-A-R-U. S……”

Jim抬起头，看见Sulu的目光停在束缚衣露在外面的补丁和血渍上。他的眼睛向来古井无波，此刻却像是被丢进了一块石头一样掀起了惊涛骇浪；Jim辨识不出那激流里闪过的究竟是什么样的情感，但纵然有千万种情绪，也在Sulu的眼里一闪而逝。

他用力闭了闭眼，嘴角泛起一点点自嘲的冰冷笑意：“……S-U-L-U。”他微微屈伸了一下虚握着的手，“你可以实验了。”

Jim从没见Sulu笑过。即使是这样一点冰冷的变化，都足以让他惊讶地愣了半晌——他抢在会让Sulu觉得奇怪之前恢复了冷静，按着标签上的使用规章，提着标签，小心翼翼地用衣料接触着Sulu的指尖。

他已经做好了衣料会再度消失在他们眼前的准备，但这一次没有。

Sulu的手仿佛失却了文档中令人忘却的魔力，饱满丰润的指尖接触着布，仿佛在碰触一位老友。手指不敢置信地顿了顿，然后便试探着抚摸着布料的纹理。布料温和顺服地拂过他敏感的指甲边缘，裹在指缝里又溜走，直到再次被抓住，轻轻地握在手心里。Sulu仰起头来看着淡蓝色的布料安静地栖息在他的指掌之间，那一瞬间的表情竟然有些像个孩子。

过了半晌，他才开口，声音有些沙哑：“你可以记录了……Kirk研究员。第27套束缚衣实验成功了。”

他们把单人病床竖立起来，Sulu久不活动的双腿有些使不上力。两个D级还是很怕Sulu一个不高兴就会把他们全都汽化一般地闪躲着那双可能致命的手，最后还是Jim帮Sulu穿好了束缚衣，系上了身后的拉链；Sulu很瘦，肩胛骨嶙峋地突出着，像是蝴蝶的翅膀。两个D级一左一右地架着他的肩膀防止他跌落在地，直到过了半晌，他淡淡地说了一句：“……多谢，可以放开我了。”

两个D级避之不及地闪到了一边。

他低下头看了看自己的情况。束缚衣并不长，他赤脚站在地上，脚背因为寒冷而略微有些发白发灰。袖子预留出了一点活动的空间，但他显然并不想用力扯动；Jim审慎地盯着他：“你不会为了逃走而把衣服扯破吧？”

Sulu毫不犹豫地摇了摇头：“我不会。”

鼻梁骨似乎被打断过的那个D级没忍住嗤笑了出来：“你现在这么问他，他就算真想跑也肯定这么说。”

Jim没有看他，只是盯着Sulu：“你会吗？”

Sulu再一次重复了他的回答：“我不会。”

“那好。”Jim�点了点头，利索地把Sulu手腕和脚腕上的皮革束带拆下来装回塑料配件袋里，拉好拉锁，“有哪里不合身吗？”

Sulu第三次摇头。“很合身。没办法更好了。”他再次低下头看了看自己可以四处走动的双腿，“……谢谢你。”

Jim有些无措地挠了挠头：“……我是你的研究员嘛。这也算是个进步，是不是？”他环顾了一圈，“既然成功了……那我就准备回去写报告了。六小时后我会再来看你一趟，这期间发生了什么变化记得跟我说。”

Sulu端端地站着，只是点了点头，眼睛再次转回了黑白电影上。Jim突然觉得他离自己很远。

他在门锁上按了指纹又扫了虹膜，先在门口配置好了记忆清除装置，才让那两个嘟嘟囔囔着的D级先出门。记忆清除装置长得和外面地铁站里的安检门一般无二，但已经足以让他们出门便忘却所有在隔间里经历的事情了——当然，这对于FCP-1701项目的参与者来说，只是以防万一而已。

反正他们总会忘却的。

目送着安保人员接管了两名D级，Jim又在PADD上关掉了记忆清除装置，准备开门出去。就在此时，或许是幻听——他听见背后传来Sulu的声音，似乎是一个问句：

“你记得Pavel Chekov吗？”

Jim像是突然想起了什么一样回过身：“……你说什么？”

但Sulu没有回应。他依然看着屏幕上的同一部黑白电影，五十年前的人们在画面上演出早就过世了的人们的喜怒哀乐。

于是Jim出门，在出门的那一瞬间，他就已经开始忘记。


End file.
